Crystal Guardians
by CometCaster and GalaxyGirl
Summary: To maintain the world's balance there were the Crystal Gaurdians. Now 1000 years since they started comes a new generation. Watch their adventures through the pokemon world! The story starts on chapter 2. R&R! BTW All CHAPTERS EDITED!
1. We need oc's

This is our first story so don't hurt us!

This story is about the legendary pokemon deciding which people are going to be the next Crystal Guardians. Here are the crystals: Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Plantlife, Ice, Lightning, Animal, Space, Time, Life, and Death. Light and Darkness are taken be our two oc's. Alright everyone; I have decided to write this story with some people's oc's. If you want to have your own oc in our story, please fill out this form, and send it to us by reviewing…

Name:

Age (10-12):

Gender:

Crystal:

Appearance (clothes also):

Personality:

Home Town/City:

Pokémon (name only one move or none):

History:

Ambitions (trainer, coordinator, breeder, professor, ECT.):

Desired Part (ally or villain*):

Romantic relationship (yes/no and who):

I already have our two oc's as heroes, but they will have 12 friends who will be their allies and one or two villains. Our two oc's are Skyler and Musa.

Example:

Name: Musa Lockhart

Age: 11

Gender: Girl

Crystal: Light

Appearance: Musa has long purple hair in two pony tails and she ties it with red ribbons. Her eyes are ruby red and her skin is pale white. She wears a blue T-shirt with pokeballs on it and an orange vest. She has an orange hat with musical notes on it and a Ying-Yang necklace. She has faded blue jeans with roses on it and black shoes. She always has a gold harmonica she got when she was seven.

Personality: Very cheerful and nice to everyone, but when you get on her bad side your going wish you were never born. When people first meet her they think she's a snob because she comes from a rich family but is nice to everyone. She loves music, flowers, and the outdoors. When battling she tricks you by making you believe she's an easy target because of her appearance then she attacks. She has known Sky (Our other oc) since they were five.

Home Town: Floaroma Town

Pokemon:

Eevee (Male) named Leo. It is her starter pokemon that refuses to evolve. Leo growls at any boy that tries to flirt with her.

Roserade (Female) named Flora. Musa's first pokemon caught. She loves to battle.

Togepi (Female) named Joy. It was given to her on her 11th birthday as an egg. It gets Musa out of some nasty jams with a Metronome attack.

Kricketune (Male) named Tune. Musa's 2nd pokemon caught. Tune loves to play music.

Chatot (Male) named Note. Musa's 3rd pokemon caught. Note likes to mimic Tune, Melody, and Musa's friends.

Jigglypuff (Female) named Melody. Musa's 4th pokemon caught. Melody loves to sing.

History: Grew up with music, love, and flowers. Her dad is in a band called The PokeRockers which is pretty famous. Her mom owns a flower shop called Pretty Petals and her older brother and sister own a music store called Kricketune's Kribb. Her mom's name is Lunasis and her dad is Andrew. Her brother is Andrew Jr. and her sister is Molly.

Ambitions: Coordinator

Part: Main Hero

Name: Skyler Starling, but likes to be called Sky.

Age: 12

Gender: Boy

Crystal: Darkness

Appearance: He has spiky black hair and tan skin. His citrine dragon necklace compliments his blue eyes. He always wears one color of clothing except when he's in a bad mood. He wears a bandana 12 hours a day and 7 days a week. His shirt always has a type pokemon on it.

Personality: He is kind, fair, and doesn't like Musa taking risks. He loves pokemon and treats them well. He also likes to sing and everyone (family, friends, neighbors, classmates, and strangers) says he has a great voice. Sometimes his pokemon even get in on the act.

Home Town/City: Fortree City.

Pokemon:

Grovyle (Male) named Vyle. It's his starter pokemon that hates pokeballs.

Espeon (Female) named Lea. She likes to surprise Dash. She always senses danger.

Ninjask (Male) named Dash. It likes to hide from Sky so Lea has to find Dash.

Donphan (Male) named Tusker. 1st pokemon caught. It loves to use rollout.

Wigglytuff (Female) named Tuner. It loves to sing with Sky.

Pichu (Male) named Shocky. Likes to trick it's opponent to think it's cute and then attacks.

History: His cousin is Winona. He saw Ash on T.V. and wanted to be like him. He was really upset when he missed the battle between his cousin and Ash. His mother was kidnapped by Team Aqua when he was 5 years old and he's never seen his mother since and his dad went to rescue his mother but he never came back, so most of his life he has been with Winona. His citrine dragon necklace was given to him by his mother before she was kidnapped. He never EVER takes it off. His dad was the drummer in the band PokeRockers and that's how he knows Musa.

Ambitions: Trainer

Part: 2nd Main Hero

Once we have 14 or 13 interesting characters, we will start writing the story. If not we will write a prologue. Best of luck to you, we hope you enjoy the story.

*Villains can't have crystals because they want to steal them.

Add any questions to your review and they will be answered in the next chapter or if it's urgent tell us by PM. Bye for now.


	2. Prologue: Crystal Clear

**Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon, sadly.**

We now have our final ally and 2 villains! They are:

Elizabeth Jude Summers with the final piece of the Crystal of Life by 3rdbase101

Terence Horatio (Our first villain) by Tendou Souji

Nicholas Rivers (Our villain that turns good) by PokeshippersShadow1

Alexander Verde (Random helper) by sierrap123

I, CometCaster, think we need a prologue so here it is.

* * *

Prologue: Crystal Clear

The centennial legendary pokemon meeting is hosted every century (A/n: duh!) where all the legendary pokemon talk about all the pokemon emergencies. The most recent problem is about the _Crystal Guardians. _Each crystal is made from one specific life plate. (A/n: Arceus's life plates to be exact. If you don't understand what we mean, just PM us!) Like the water crystal is a fragment of the water life plate. Anyway, back to the problem.

'We need new Crystal Guardians unless we want the whole entire world in complete chaos!' Mewtwo screamed.

'Since when did you care about humans Mewtwo?' Rayquaza asked.

'I don't! I only care for the pokemon.' Mewtwo yelled, 'Anyway, we still need some new Crystal Guardians and I don't want them to be humans!'

'But they have to. They are the only ones who are capable of controlling the crystals!' Mew spoke up, 'If a pokemon holds them, it can make the pokemon even more powerful than two legendary pokemon combined!'

'And what about the humans, won't the crystals have side effects on them?' asked Raikou.

'Yes, but not as big. It will make them live longer than an average human and it makes the humans and their pokemon resistant to the element that the crystal carries. The humans will be able to heal faster as well. Each crystal also has their special abilities.' Arceus explained.

'Then what are we waiting for? Let's find the next Crystal Guardians!' Dialga said excitingly.

'For a creature of time, you do not have patience!' yelled Palkia.

'Some of you have been chosen to choose which humans will carry the crystals.' Mew said. Then Mew gave Mewtwo the two Crystals of Death, Arceus the one of the Crystals of Life and kept the other one. Then Mew gave Dialga the Crystal of Time, Palkia the Crystal of Space, Regigigas the Crystal of Animals, Rayquaza the Crystal of Wind, Raikou the Crystal of Thunder, Manaphy the Crystal of Water, Groudon the Crystal of Earth, Articuno the Crystal of Ice, Ho-oh the Crystal of Fire, Celebi the Crystal of Plantlife, Giratina the Crystal of Darkness, and Cresselia the Crystal of Light. Then all the legendary pokemon left to seek the next Crystal Guardians. Some of the pokemon took weeks to find them and some took years, but they still found someone.

* * *

In the shadows during the meeting, two humans were speaking in hushed voices.

"What about the other 'special' crystals?" A man whispered.

"You do remember that they were stolen right?" A teen-aged boy asked, "And it was all my fault..." I muffled sob could be heard in the Pokemon Council Hall. The man growled at the boy.

"I STILL can't believe you blame yourself for that!" The man hissed.

"But it is my fault! I was suppose to be the Guardian of the Guardians and I failed... miserably." The boy cried. The older man sneered and teleported away.

"It's my fault! Now they're dead! Now she's dead..." The boy whispered to himself before teleporting himself to a place where he would not be found easily...

**_~~13 YEARS LATER…~~_**

* * *

Ha Ha! We are not going to tell you the rest until we get more reviews and besides, we can't think of a way to start the story. So please help us out! PRETTY PLEASE WITH COCOLATE SYRUP, RAINBOW SPRINKLES, AND A CHERRY ON TOP!

CometCaster and GalaxyGirl out!


	3. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon, sadly.**

You guys are awesome! We mean who gives us 9 reviews in less than 12 hours! That would be: SoujaGurl, Thomas3Garchomp, XXMissEllieDavisXx, Thatasiankid, sierrap123, DarkNinjaAlchemistMayra, Fenikkusumaru, PrincessAnime08, I'mSlowlyGoingInsane, and Apples Who Dance with Oranges. And we are going to follow the advice of Thomas3Garchomp and Apples Who Dance with Oranges. Thank you all. Any questions will be answered in this part of the story. Anyway back to the real story.

* * *

_**~~13 YEARS LATER…~~  
Narrator's P.O.V. 4:27 p.m. August 1st **_

In a town called Floaroma Town in a region called Sinnoh, 3 pre-teens were just coming back for summer camp. They entered a house (**A/N:** Well really it's a mansion but to rich people it's a house) and sat on the couch.

"Wow! Who would have thought that summer camp would be any fun? I was actually complaining about going in the first place and now I want to go back there!" A girl around eleven years old said. She had medium length brown hair tied into braided pigtails that rest on her shoulders, brown eyes, short brown dress with white striped shorts, short blue jacket, baggy socks, black sneakers, silver bracelets on both on her wrist, and a blue polka dotted bandana tied to look like a headband.

"I knew it would fun!" A boy around twelve years old said. He had spiky black hair and tan skin. His citrine dragon necklace complimented his blue eyes. He wore blue pants that reached to the ground, blue sneakers, a blue bandana, a blue t-shirt with a Gyarados on it using Hydro Pump, and…well…you can't really see his socks but you can guess it was blue.

"Be quiet, Sky!" Another girl yelled at the boy who talked earlier. This girl has long purple hair in two pony tails that she tied with red ribbons. Her eyes are ruby red and her skin is pale white. She's wearing a blue T-shirt with pokeballs on it. She has an orange hat with musical notes on it and a Ying-Yang necklace. She has faded blue jeans with roses on it and black shoes.

"Well, Erin asked a question and I answered! Don't be so angry Musa!" The boy named Sky yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" The girl named Musa asked.

"It's because you were yelling at me!"

"There you go again. You just keep yelling!"

"You just yelled."

"It's because you yelled at me!"

"You yelled at me first!"

"Just stop yelling at each other!" The girl named Erin screamed.

"Don't yell Erin. It hurts our ears." Sky and Musa said in unison.

"You were always the yeller of the group, weren't you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, can you please stop yelling Erin?" Musa asked.

"What! But…but…you were just…argh! You know what? Just forget it! I give up! **You can do what ever you want!"** Erin screeched and sped walked to Musa's kitchen to make lunch while mumbling about 'idiotic couple' and something about 'getting new friends.'

"Didn't we just tell her not to yell?" Sky asked Musa.

"Yeah, I guess she needs a hearing aid." Musa responded, "I've got get the mail." Then she left. A few minutes later Erin came with from the kitchen with three bowls of roman noodles and then she asked where Musa was.

"Oh, she went to get the mail." Sky answered and then Musa came in with at least two thousand letters.

"Wow! How many letters is that?" Erin exclaimed.

"Oh, about one thousand to two thousand letters." Musa said

"How big is your mail box?"

"Don't know because it's really big."

"Let me help you with that." Someone said from behind Musa. Then a boy about twelve-years-old came in and grabbed at least half of the mail.

"Alex." Sky said.

"Zander! You're here!" Erin yelled. She ran up and hugged him then let go instantly. Alex had messy short blonde hair, hazel eyes, white hoodie with hood down, black baggy shorts, red converse, and clear crystal keychain hanging from his shorts.

"I thought you visiting your parents in Azalea Town." Musa said while putting the mail on the dining room table which was also huge.

"Well I was, until I remembered they were on their Around-The-World-Cruise to meet fans." Alex said. Then suddenly the air around them was filled with girlish screams. Musa and Sky then said "Oh great, their home."

"Whose home?" Alex asked.

"Do you even remember who their fathers are?" Erin asked him. He thought for awhile and said to Musa and Sky, "Oh, now I remember. Your fathers are part of the Poke-Rockers band right? That explains why you have so much fan-mail and a big house."

"Well actually half of it is the bands', a quarter of it is my mother's, an eighth of it is my brother and sister's, and the last of it is mine!" Musa said.

"And a little bit of it is mine, Alex's, and Erin's?" Sky asked.

"Exactly! Wait-what?" Musa exclaimed. Then the front door opened and eight people came running in. The screams were even louder! Three of them were women and the rest of them were men.

"Next time, let's use the back door and not ride the limo." The youngest of the boys said.

"I second that." One of the older men said.

"Dad, Mom, Andy, Molly!" Musa called and ran towards the group of eight followed by Sky while he called out to his father.

"Musa, Sky! You guys are back from summer camp already?" Sky's dad asked them.

"Yup! It's August 1st of this year." Sky explained.

"I thought summer camp is for the whole summer not a month. Now I have to move all of my things out from your room, Musa." Andy said.

"Andrew! I told you not to do that!" Musa's mom yelled.

"Mom I was only kidding," Andy said and whispered to Musa, "But seriously. I need to get all my music CDs, all my DVDs, and my laptop from your room, Musa."

"What?" Musa yelled at Andy.

"Anyway, who are these people?" Andy asked pointing at Erin and Alex while ignoring Musa's question. Then Musa and Sky used the elevator to get to her room.

"Hi, I'm Erin Oak and this is Alexander Verde." Erin said.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all. We're Musa's and Skyler's friends from summer camp." Alex explained.

_**Skyler's P.O.V. 4:45 p.m.**_

While Erin and Alex were introducing themselves, Musa was moving Andy's things to his room, which was a lot, and I was helping. Her room was huge. I mean, it was as fit for a queen! Her closet can fit a basketball court in it, her bathtub was a swimming pool, and don't even get me started on her bed! As rich as she was she loved the outdoors, she didn't have maids, she was usually independent, and loved to help people! Go figure! That's also what I love about her. Wait a minute—**LOVE?** That's crazy! Everyone knows your not suppose to fall in love with your best friend. That's a golden rule, right? And isn't that supposed to happen in soap operas and when that does happen don't one of the two die? Listen to me; I'm talking to myself in my own mind! I've gone crazy. Anyway, back to cleaning.

"Hey, Musa. Why don't you have maids?" I asked her.

"Do you have maids?" She asked me.

"Hey. I asked you first!"

"Do you have any maids?"

"Well, no. Not really."

"Then there's your answer."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to have maids if my best friend doesn't have them and besides, I like knowing that I'm not a snobby rich kid and that I can clean up after myself."

"You mean after Andy." I corrected.

"Him too." She responded and then giggled at the thought. Then we finished putting Andy's stuff into his room which was two floors down so we had to use the elevator again. When we were done we sat on her bed enjoying each others company in silence. After a few minutes I remembered the question I asked her earlier about the mail.

"Wait here for a moment please." I told Musa and then ran down three flights of stairs to get to the main floor and got four letters from the letter pile and then turned around to find Alex and Erin sleeping on the couch. Erin's head was on Alex's shoulder and Alex's head was on top of Erin's. I knew this was perfect blackmail so I took out my digital camera from my pocket and snap a picture, with no flash of course, of the sleeping couple. Then I woke them up because it was their mail too and we went to Musa's room, using the elevator this time. When we got to her room she had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"You said you take a moment." She said angrily. I wasn't surprised.

"Sorry, Musa. I just needed to get the mail," I said then whispered to Musa,"and blackmail." Mus and I smirked.

"Why are you guys smiling evilly?" Alex and Erin asked in unison.

"Oh no reason!" I said while I showed Musa the picture on my camera.

"Aw! They look so cute together! And you're right Sky, it is perfect blackmail." Musa whispered to me. Then Erin and Alex shot suspicious death glares at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead meat. Luckily, they were my friends.

"Anyway, back to the real reason we are here in Musa's room." I said and then I brought out the four letters from my pocket and handed them to their respectful owners, "These were sent to each of us and not just to our houses, but to Musa's. It was like the people who sent us these knew where we would be when we got them. Wierd..."

"Well, are we going to open them or not?" Alex said and ripped his envelope wide open. Then he read the letter, "Calling all pokemon trainers. If you are reading this it means that you have been chosen to go to our new opened tournament island called Battle Island. Here you will be in a tournament were you will be tested for your Skill and Knowledge of pokémon. The Grand prize will be a secret for the Champion. The tournament will consist of the top 128 trianers in the world. The battles will begin with one vs. one battles for the first few rounds. For the semi-semi-finals it will be a double battle and then for the semi-finals it'll be three on three. For the final round it will be a full battle, six vs. six. The night of the final round of the tournament there will be a ball so bring dress clothing. The champion and his/her date will have there first dance together.

"Battle Island is between Hoenn and Sinnoh so everyone has to travel by our cruise ship or our airline. Our Airline is Battle Air which is now in any airport and our cruise line is Torpedo Trips now in any seaport in Sinnoh and Hoenn. First cruise and airplane leaves at 10:00 a.m. August 2nd and the last ones leave at 12:00 p.m. August 7th. All ships and airplanes will be in Battle Island by August 8th 1:30 p.m. No private airplanes, private submarines, private ships/yacht, or private anything. No excuses! No need to buy tickets. You just need to show them your Battle Island card in the envelope and they will let you get a seat on our airplane or a cabin in our cruise line with your friends that have also been invited. Wow that was a lot to say! And what cards?" Alex finished reading the letter and started looking for the card. Once he found it he showed it to us and we started looking for ours.

"So I guess we're going right?" I asked.

"We most certainly will! We'll travel by cruise ship because it's funner and we will leave tomorrow." Musa said in one breath, "That also means we have to start packing. Well I can, you guys can just wash your clothes from summer camp."

"Good idea!" Erin said, "Or the boys can wash their clothes and I can borrow some of Musa's!"

"That's an even better idea!"

"Hey, don't we have a say in this?" Alex asked.

"Nope!" Musa and Erin said in unison and then pushed the boys out of Musa's room.

_**Musa's P.O.V. 5:30 p.m.**_

After we pushed the boys out of my room Erin and I went into my walk-in closet. We went to the dress section because we needed something for the ball after the tournament. Then, I remembered that the boys needed some dress clothing too. It looks like they have to buy something from the tux store.

"How does this look, Musa?" Erin asked. I turned around and saw her wearing a blue dress that looked to tight on her.

"Nope, it looks too tight on you." I said. Then she tried on another one (We don't want to explain how the dresses look like) and another and another.

**~25 minutes later~**

It took about seven more dresses to find the perfect one. It was an orange sleeveless dress that reached down to her ankles. She let her hair down and didn't wear her bandana. Now it was my turn.

**~10 minutes later~**

For me to choose a dress it only took three tries. I let my hair down and wore a purple headband. I didn't wear that much make-up and I wore a silk purple dress with purple crystals around the waist. At that time it was around 6:00 p.m. Then we heard a knocking at my bedroom door and a voice called out, "Hey, you guys. Are you in here?" At that moment I knew it was Sky.

"We're in the closet!" I yelled to him. Then he asked, "What section are you in?" My response was, "Just follow my voice." He then said in an irritated voice, "It's pretty hard to do that when it echoes in here!"

"We're in Section A, Part 3."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say the dress section?"

"It sounds more official the way." I said. A few seconds later Sky came in to the section and said, "Anyway, your mother" And then he just stopped talking and started staring with his mouth open.

"Do I have something on my face or do I look weird?" I asked him.

"No, nothing's wrong. You're beautiful in fact." He said as if he was in some sort of trance. His voice was soft but sweet. My face suddenly felt very hot and I swear I heard Erin giggling in the background. Erin said, "That was a _very _sweet thing to say Sky." As if suddenly he woke up from the trance and stopped staring at me. Then he turned to Erin and asked her, "Wait sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that what you said was a _very sweet."_

"What did I say?"

"Nothing," I yelled before Erin could repeat what he said, "Nothing at all!" I glared at Erin as hard as I could whiling she was snickering at my situation. I dragged her out of my closet and out of my room and into the elevator. Sky was following us asking us what he had said.

_**Alex's P.O.V. 5:30 p.m.**_

When the girls kicked us out we went downstairs and Sky introduced me to the Poke-Rockers. Andrew Lockhart was the lead male singer while Cleo Gomez was lead female singer. There was Robert McClain as the guitar player and Jeffery Lancaster was the second guitar player. Finally, there was Lewis Starling as the drummer and Skyler's dad. I was also introduced to Musa's family. Andrew Jr. and Molly Lockhart were twins and Musa's seventeen-year-old siblings. Lunasis Lockhart was Musa's mother. You can also guess that the older Andrew Lockhart is Musa's father. Molly went to her room, which was on the second floor, and Andrew Jr. went to his room, which was on the first floor. Andrew went to show his band the guest rooms, which was on the fifth floor, and Sky told me that we were either going to sleep in the living room or the basement/library. We helped Mrs. Lockhart by setting up the table and then I asked her what we were going to eat.

"We are going to have leftovers. I just reheated food from yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. So really anything you want. Sky, would you be a dear and tell the girls that dinner is almost ready?" Mrs. Lockhart asked.

"Yes Mrs. Lockhart." Sky responded and went up the stairs to go get Erin and Musa. I then asked Mrs. Lockhart, "How did you meet Mr. Lockhart?" Mrs. Lockhart was surprised by the question and her face showed it. She quickly hid her expression and answered my previous question, "Well, actually I have known Andrew when he was still learning how to play the guitar. To tell you the truth, I was the one who taught him how to play it and if you ask him today or any other day in the future he **will** deny it. And that was how we became very close friends and later married."

"Wow, you fell in love with your best friend. And to think that only happens in the soap operas that my mom watches every Wednesday night."

"Oh no no no! It actually happens all the time. In fact, I it happened with Musa and Skyler." Mrs. Lockhart said. 'Oh... wait. What does she mean 'happened'?' I thought to myself. But before I could ask I heard the elevator doors open I turned and saw Erin and Musa in dresses and Sky pouting 'What did I say?' and Musa telling him 'Nothing.' I don't know why but I couldn't stop staring at Erin. When her eyes met mine I turned my head around and sat at the table. Andy and Molly came down the stairs a few minutes arguing about who was the best pokemon trainer. Musa told Erin and I to not get involved and we didn't.

Soon the whole band came through both of the elevator doors. We ate dinner and I never made eye contact with Erin; thinking that if I did, I would stop eating and start staring. Molly had complimented Erin on her choice of dress and I couldn't have agreed more. During the rest dinner everyone found out that the band were invited to Battle Island as well. They were supposed to play in the castle auditorium every night and they were getting paid $1000 a night! So they were going to go with us tomorrow and we all new _**that **_was going to be exciting.

Later that afternoon, the whole male part of band, Sky, and I went to the Tux Store to get something to wear for the Tournament Ball. During the time in the store I asked Sky if he ever dated Musa but he looked at me as if I suggested that he wear a dress to the ball instead. He chuckled and said, "Nope, never in my life. But it wouldn't be that bad if I did..."

_**Erin's P.O.V. 7:19 a.m. August 2nd**_

I woke up in Musa's room to someone screaming. I looked around quickly and saw Musa curled up in a corner of her bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She just pointed to the bathroom and hid her face in her hands. I went in the bathroom slowly and looked around carefully and saw nothing. I turned around to exit and saw a Spinarak above the doorway.

"Don't worry Musa. It's just a Spinarak." I giggled.

"Yes, and I am deathly afraid of those things." Musa yelled. We suddenly heard a burst of laughter coming from under the bed. Musa and I went to the night stand, which was more of a desk, and we each grabbed a pokeball. I released my Plusle and Musa released her Chatot named Note. We looked under the bed and we saw a large figure moving to get out of view. I then told Plusle to use Flash and Musa told Note to use Mimic. Plusle then glowed very brightly as well as Note. We saw a boy with sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes. Musa's eyes went wide with surprise and then full of anger. I knew that look and she only got it when she was very, very, _very_ angry. Like when Alex put Honey in her hair that attract most of the Bug Pokemon in the forest, that was very close to the summer camp they were at last year, to follow her and after Musa got rid of the Honey in her hair she hunted Alex down with her Eevee and her Roserade named Leo and Flora. Alex ended in the nursery for a week for thorns in his sides and had to heal his bite marks. Well anyway, I got in to the bathroom with my Plusle and we covered our ears. Unfortunately, we could still here Musa yelling.

"Andrew Richard Lockhart Junior! Get out from under my bed right now and stand up straight. If you dare defy me Note is gonna have to teach you a lesson!" We heard Musa yell. We heard shuffling across the floor in the other room. Plusle and I took a peek to see what was happening and we saw Andy standing as straight as a stick and as still as a statue. He had his eyes closed and was saluting to Musa while Note was perched on her shoulder. He looked as if he was scared of her, then again everyone was scared of her when she was mad, even her dad.

"Now why did you do it Andy? Why did you put your Spinarak in me bathroom eh?" Musa questioned him.

"W…ww…well I just thought—" Andy started to say but Musa interrupted. "You thought what!" she yelled. "You just thought that I would just enjoy being scared to death."

"Even if you did somehow die or stop breathing. I'm pretty sure Sky could possibly do CPR on you and you'll be fine and have him as a boyfriend again." Andy smirked at the last statement.

"What did you say? Musa and Sky used to DATE!" I yelled then instantly covered my mouth and slammed the bathroom door. I am in deep trouble.

* * *

Aaron: Wow, Sky and Musa used to date? That is going to be a big twisted in their love life and the future chapter.  
Musa: Definitely. Well anyway this is the end of the first chapter of the Crystal Guardians. Wahoo, yeah! XD *Hears crickets chirping in awkward silence* what?  
A: *shakes head in disapproving manner* If anyone asks she is NOT my twin sister. Oh and we just had our B-day party and it was awesome! That was random wasn't it? *Hears cricket chirping again* SHUT UP CRIKET!  
M: Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Too much of a writer's block for us, but we figures it out because of Thomas3Garchomp and Apples Who Dance with Oranges who gave us an idea, if you want to know the ideas just look in the reviews. Another reason of this chapter being delayed is because cousins came over to visit us.  
A: Have any ideas you want to share? You just PM us. If you any questions? Put it in your review. Any flames? Don't even think about sending them! You see any mistakes? Don't judge us, it's our first story.  
M: Talk to you later.  
A: CometCaster and GalaxyGirl out!


	4. Authors' Note

Sorry for a long wait but we have an idea but we need you people to take our poll. The 5 winners of the poll will be in the Tournament. We also need more oc's (allowed 3 oc, no more than that) for the Tournament so here's the modified version:

Name: (Pretty obvious why)

Age: (Again, Pretty obvious)

Appearance: (Same as the one above)

Home town: (Ditto on the one above)

Personality: (Same as the first one)

Accomplishments: (They wouldn't be invited to Battle Island if they didn't have accomplishments)

Family: (Optional)

Pokemon: (It's a POKEMON Tournament!)

Other: (Optional)

* * *

Gold Forever: Thank you for the correction.

Sierrap123: He is very epic.

DarkNinjaAlchemistMayra: Yes! You got internet!

XXMissEllieDavisXx: Would you like us to keep on changing POVs?

Apples Who Dance With Oranges: We have future pun for the double Alex so don't worry.

Fenikkusumaru: Explains your worry at the top.

Alexa-catta123: Thank you.

PrincessAnime08: Thank you.

* * *

If any other readers have any pointers please give them to us. No Flames please. (This is our first story!) CometCaster and GalaxyGirl out!


	5. Cruise Ship Madness Part 1

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Pokemon, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else mentioned that we don't own.

**Author's Note: **We are reposting this chapter because of errors, so if you get a notification we're sorry but it is not a new chapter...

Aaron: Aaron, Reporting of duty!  
Musa: Musa, at your service. Sorry for the long delay. Who knew 7th grade could be so hard? I mean projects—  
A: Oral reports, Essays—  
M: And just stuff of a regular teenage life.  
A: And also our dad took away our computer which had our documents  
M: So that meant that we couldn't write for a long time.  
A: Well, in this chapter we will have two new OCs presented.  
M: And we would also like to thank our friend sierrap123–  
A: For letting us use the flashback scene. So everyone thank her.  
M: BTW Erika might be a little OOC and so might the OCs. Sorry!  
A: On with the story.

Last time on _Crystal Guardians_:

"_Now why did you do it Andy? Why did you put your Spinarak in me bathroom eh?" Musa questioned Andy. _"_W…ww…well I just thought—" Andy started to say but Musa interrupted. "You thought what!" she yelled. "You just thought that I would just enjoy being scared to death."_

"_Even if you did somehow die or stop breathing. I'm pretty sure Sky could possibly save your life and you'll be fine and have him as a boyfriend again." Andy smirked._

"_What did you say? Musa and Sky used to DATE!" I yelled then instantly covered my mouth and slammed the bathroom door. I am in deep trouble._

* * *

_**Erin's P.O.V. 7:21 a.m.**_

Hiding in a bathtub would probably be one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me, but since I'm hiding from Musa Lockhart I have good reason to be here. I heard the bathroom door open and Plusle and I scrunched down even lower to avoid being seen.

"Erin? Where are you?" A voice called out from the doorway. Musa! Was she mad? No, she didn't sound mad… maybe she isn't. I took a peek from the top of the bathtub with Plusle on my head. Musa didn't look mad either. She looked at me as if I were crazy… then again I was in the tub with my pajamas on.

"Erin, why are you in the bathtub?" Musa asked.

"Hiding from you," I replied. "I thought you would be mad at me for eavesdropping on your conversation, so I hid."

"Mad at you? Maybe if I hadn't wasted my anger on Andy then I probably would have been."

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked hopefully. Musa pondered this and said, "I probably will be mad tomorrow if you're unlucky." I decided to ask Musa the question that has been nagging at the back of my head ever since I learned that she dated Sky.

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked.

_**Narrator's P.O.V. 7:25 a.m.**_

"Why didn't you tell me," Erin asked. Musa felt ashamed and hid her face with a nearby towel. She started sobbing into it and sat on the floor. Erin crawled out of the tub and put her arm around Musa's shoulders. Musa mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What did you say," Erin asked.

"He doesn't remember!" Musa wailed. She then sobbed some more into her towel. Erin was confused.

"What didn't Sky remember?" Erin asked.

"He doesn't remember dating me!"

"What? How can he not remember? How did you guys break up anyways?"

"Well…"

**_*Flashback*_**

"Why is this place so complicated?" Sky said frantically looking over the map of Mossdeep City. Musa sweat dropped at her boyfriend. "It's not that complicated, if you would just let me lea-"

"No way!" Sky said defensively. "I have a male pride to uphold." he said sticking his tongue out at her. Musa secretly pulled out her phone as Sky continued to fumble with the map. "Hey Liza, Sky is being difficult again so I need you to come find us, cause we're sort of lost." she said almost bored.

"I'm right behind you, smart one." Liza said making Musa jump when she pat her on the head.

"Hey, you may wanna put that thing away now?" Tate said sweat dropping at Sky. "We're right near the space center anyway..."

**~...~**

"And then Musa decided to call Liza and there went my manhood." Sky said desperately to his mother. Sky's mom barely held in a laugh when Musa shrugged at her with a stoic expression. "I don't think your manhood will be tarnished with such a small feat." she said encouragingly. Sky chuckled in a 'manly' way. "Well, I suppose that's true." he said happily, his confidence building up.

Before another word was exchanged, the space center was covered in a murky cloud of smoke covered the halls of the space center. Sky instinctively grabbed onto his mother, shocked to find that she wasn't there.

"M-Mom!" Sky yelled in a panic. After looking around in the smoke for awhile he saw the figure of his mother, but she was with someone else. Sky clenched his teeth and charged for the person holding his mother. Before he got far, though, he felt a hard knock against his head.

**~...~**

"Sky, Sky, wake up please?" Musa said shaking Sky, on the verge of tears. Liza looked at Musa worriedly.

"Musa, I don't think you should shake him so much." Tate said, taking the words right out of Liza's mouth. Musa felt warm tears run down her cheeks. "He won't wake up..." she mumbled sadly. "He just won't..." After she said that, Sky's eyes began to flutter open. "Uh, Musa... where are we?" he asked. Musa's face brightened up. "Sky, you're awake, I'm so happy!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him. Sky immediately pushed her off. "W-what the...?" he said confused. "Musa it's not like we're dating."

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Musa then starting sobbing into the towel that she had been holding for awhile now. Erin, being the good friend she is, soothed Musa until she stopped crying.  
"I miss him so much," Musa cried, "He was the only boyfriend that didn't care that my dad was a famous rock star or that I'm rich or anything superficial about me. He cared about and liked my personality. He was the only boyfriend who thought I was beautiful without makeup and having bed head hair. He was different, annoying at times, unbelievably handsome, always had a way of making me smile… he was just that special kind of boyfriend. "  
While saying this she had closed her eyes picturing all of her memories she had had with Sky. She remembered when he made her laugh after losing the Hearthome City Contest in December. She pictured herself and Sky out on their first date and she couldn't stop looking at his gorgeous face. She also imagined herself back in Mossdeep City when he was being stubborn.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

_**Sky's P.O.V. 7:36 a.m.**_

"He was different, annoying at times, unbelievably handsome, never has trouble expressing himself, and always had a way of making me smile… he was just that special kind of boyfriend." I heard someone say inside the bathroom. It sounded a lot like Musa. I was sent up here by Musa's father, Andrew, to tell the girls to get ready to leave to the docks. Wait a minute… boyfriend? I quickly relayed the names of Musa's past boyfriends: Brandon, Jason, Angel, Jacob, and… and… I felt that there was one more guy that dated Musa but I couldn't remember who. The closest fit to the description that Musa had said was Brandon but she never called him special.

Being her best friend, she told me everything. If she didn't tell me that Brandon was special then she probably kept it to herself. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. One for not telling me about Brandon was "special" and two for her still probably liking Brandon a lot. Getting back to my original task I knock on the door twice.

"Musa, you and Erin need to get ready for the cruise today," I yelled through the door. The door opened and revealed Musa wiping away some tears from her eyes.  
"Are you okay Musa?" I asked her, "It looks like you were crying." Erin came up from behind her and put an arm around Musa's shoulder.

"Yeah she's okay. Just that after Andrew's prank something got in her eye and I needed to get it out for her," Erin explained. It was a good excuse I'll admit. Did I believe it? Not really. Did I act like I did? Like a pro. Musa started pushing me out of her bedroom telling that they needed to change out of their pajamas and into clothes.

_***Time Lapse* **_(A/N: Just because we're lazy)

**_Alex's P.O.V. 9:59 a.m._**

Right now I couldn't here a thing because of the loud horn that just went off. That meant people had only a minute to get onboard. Sky and I were head to our cabin while the girls and the band went to theirs. (A/N: Don't worry. The band mates had different cabins) Our cabin was on the 12th floor, which was right under the 14th floor. Apparently they don't have a 13th floor because of 'bad luck.' Of course I don't believe in bad luck. Sky and I arrived at our room, Room 12.7. Our suitcases were right outside the door so I opened the door with my card; we grabbed our things and went in. The moment we stepped into the room we were met with a huge wardrobe to our right and a door to the bathroom to our left. Further into the room, past the bathroom and closet, was a sofa against the wall to our left wall with a small table next to it with magazines on it. Above that was a bed with a ladder to get on to it. At the end of the bed was a color television on a shelf showing a movie about a girl that fell through a hole in the ground and came upon a land without Pokemon but with weird talking animals and crazy-in-the-head people. (A/N: Alice in Wonderland if you haven't guessed) Another bed was located against a different wall with a window with an ocean view and a door that lead to the balcony. On the third wall, the one that the wardrobe is on, was a drawer space/vanity with a telephone on top to use for room service.

"The bed with the ocean view is MINE!" Sky yelled out as he jump on the bed, immediately destroying the peace and quite that was once in this room. I chuckled at his childish actions. _'This was going to be a long cruise,'_ I thought to myself, _'and he's gonna be my bunking partner… just great.' _I started to unpack for the week cruise. I put my shirts and pants in the wardrobe and anything other clothing into the drawers. I went into the bathroom to put away my things like shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc. When I came out Sky was still on the bed and was looking out the window not making a noise. I walked over to him to see if he was awake but when I got there his eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. I got an idea and ran to the bathroom.

When I came out I was holding two buckets. One was full of cold water and the other was full of hot water. I put them next to the telephone momentarily and pulled him off the bed as hard as I could. With a loud 'thump' he fell and I checked to see if he woke. Luckily for me he was a heavy sleeper. Cons of my plan: 1. He'll hate me for a long time. 2. I get in deep trouble. Pros: 1. It will be hilarious. 2. His reaction will be great. 3. It will be hilarious. The Pros overruled Cons so I went through with my plan.

First I went to grab the bucket of hot water and I dumped it all over his sleeping figure, by the way… it was a **big** bucket. He woke sputtering and yelling 'Hot! Hot!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO-" Before he could finish his tantrum I had grab the other bucket and splashed it all over his face. He stopped yelling for a minute. Then he started yelling again, this time he was yelling 'Cold! Cold!' I fell on the floor laughing my ass off while he ran into the bathroom to get a nice NORMAL-temperature shower as he calls it. I decided to look around the ship and visit the arcade that they have. I walked out of the stateroom area and into the Grand Atrium Plaza. The 12th floor was the top of it. The bottom of the atrium was the 7th floor.

'_It's a good thing they have elevators here,' _I thought. I walked into one of 3 elevators and pressed the 9th floor button seeing that it was where the arcade was located. Once the elevator had to stop so someone on the 11th floor could come on. It was a girl with black, layered shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes that stood out from her pale skin. She looked around my age, twelve, but if she was she might have been a little under average height. She wore a blue hair clip in the shape of a water drop, a matching necklace, a blue tank top with wave figures, black boarder shorts, and black sandals. Her pokemon belt was pure white and goes around her waist. Every level that went by made the elevator ride more awkward.

Before I had a chance to say anything to her to break the tension we arrived to her floor, the 9th. Looking around it looked like the shopping floor. The door closed soon after she got off and kept moving down. I finally reached the 7th floor and got off. I looked around and saw a night club for adults, a dancing club for teens, a child's care for kids 6 and under, a theatre of magic shows and plays for this week, and finally the arcade. I made a beeline for the arcade and looked to see if any favorite games were there. There was DDR, a couple games with mechanical arms, and a lot of other games. I kept looking and looking until I saw them, the racing games. Unfortunately, all of them were taken, from car racing to motorcycle racing to boat racing. Then I saw someone getting off a motorcycle games, they were my favorite.

I raced to it to make sure no one else got it. By the time I put my hand on the left handle of the motorcycle someone else put their hand on the right handle. I looked up to see a boy with messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and very skinny. He was around my height and he wore dark blue jeans, dark grey t-shirt with a white pokeball symbol in the middle of it, a white and grey checked plaid skater's shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons un-done.

"Excuse me, but I was here first," the boy said with a sly smile. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he was crazy. _'Did he honestly think I was just gonna give it up just like that? I don't think so,' _I thought to myself. I smirked and responded, "No, you got it confused. I was here first, not you." He glared at me as if I would disappear if he tried hard enough.

"Nope, I have it not… confused," he said thinking of his choice of words, "I am pretty sure I got here first."

"Nooooo, I was first," I argued tightening my grip on the handle.

"Nooooo, I was."

"I was."

"I was."

"I was!" I yelled. Someone next to us cleared their throat, so we both looked over to see someone already sitting in motorcycle seat. He looked around seven-years-old; he must have sneaked on the seat while I was arguing with that boy. I angrily unclenched the left handle while the other boy unclenched the right. He must have also thought that we couldn't force a little kid off the game. We both left the arcade since there were no other interesting games in there. It occurred to me that I didn't even know this guy's name.

"Hey dude, I didn't quite catch your name back there." I said. He started chuckling and then said, "Well that's because I didn't throw it yet. My name's Alex Winters." I didn't quite believe him but I went with it.

"Really? My name's Alex too," I stated. He looked at me weirdly and seemed to think about what I just said.

"Alex 2? Well that's an interesting name," He said while he stuck out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Alex 2."

"Oh ha-ha," I said sarcastically while I took his hand and shook it firmly, "What I meant to say was that my name is Alex as well." He then looked at me even stranger. He raised his left eyebrow and then said slowly, "Your name is 'Alex As Well'? That's an even weirder name but okay. It's still nice to meet you." I glared at him hoping he would just burst into flames already.

"No, my name is Alex Verde," I said trying my best to keep my anger down. Alex's eyes suddenly went wide. He finally got my name.

"THE Alex Verde? Well why didn't you say so?" Alex screamed. Now I'm starting to regret telling him my name.

_**Musa's P.O.V. 10:15 a.m.**_

"COME ON ERIN! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP, RAINBOW SPRINKLES, AND A CHERRY ON TOP!" I yelled begging her to come. I used my special puppy dog eyes that no one has ever been able to resist before. She took one look at me and finally broke down.

"Fine... but only until lunch. Then we eat and go to the pool." She said giving in. I hugged her to death yelling thank you over and over again. I then let go of her and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest elevator. One was about to close but I yelled, "Don't let that door close!" Thankfully those people weren't deaf and someone held the door open.

Once inside, I pressed the button to the 9th floor for shopping! The reason I was dragging Erin down here is because Erika, the famous gym leader/owner of a perfumery, was giving away special perfume bottles of the essence of her Gloom to 3 lucky winners. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Once the door opened for the 9th floor I raced to the perfumery with a huge crowd gathered around it. Erin was still being dragged behind me and I'm pretty sure she had rug burns… oh well.

We waited in line to get a ticket for the raffle. It felt like an hour but it was probably only ten minutes before we got out tickets. A couple minutes later Erika came out on a stage and got a round of applause and a couple standing ovations.

"All right people," Erika yelled through a microphone, "Who is ready for a chance to get some awesome, special, and not to mention rare perfume?" I joined into the yelling and screaming while Erin was just clapping calmly. Erika continued, "Well our first winner is ticket number 78325! Please come up to the stage and state your name." A girl with black, layered shoulder length hair went up to the stage.

"My name is Arai Cade." The girl, now known as Arai, then received her prize and was told to stay. Erika then continued, "The next number is…. 78357!" I screamed and screamed and ran up to the stage for it was my number. I was so excited that I could have fainted but I had to get my prize. Erika asked me what my name was.

"My name is Musa Lockhart," I tried to say calmly. I was given my prize and held on to it for dear life. I stood next to the girl Arai and then shook her hand.

"The final number is," Erika said as she pulled a ticket from the basket, "7-8-3-5-8! Congratulations!" I clapped my hands with the perfume bottle still it but I didn't really care. Erin had also won that that's all that mattered. Erin walked up, stated her name, and then received her perfume. We hugged each other and jumped up and down. After that Erika personally signed all three of our perfumes and we walked out of the shop.

"Hey Arai. I know we just met and all but we're about to eat lunch if you would like to come," Erin offered. Arai smiled and then said, "Sure, I'd like that. I'll get just something from my cabin real quick then meet you there."

"Got it and meet you there," I called out as she left. Erin and I headed to the elevators to head to our cabin to pick up our things. I pressed the button for the elevator which came down in a couple minutes later. As the doors opened, I came face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again. His beautiful, sapphire blue eyes met my ruby red ones. He smiled his handsome smile and his golden hair glowed. All this time all I could do was whisper two words, "Brandon Snell."

* * *

A: Dun dun dun! If you guys don't remember from Sky's POV who Brandon is THEN READ IT!  
M: Sorry for the late update… almost a year but don't worry. It has finally arrived and we kind of noticed something with OC's you people turned in.  
A: For relationships you guys just 'You pick' or whatever and we kinda don't want to.  
M: But now that you know the cast you can look through the reviews and choose which one you want.  
A: I personally want to thank the creator of _Elizabeth Jude Summers, _3rdbase101, for choosing a partner and also kinda thanks to Thomas3Garchomp for he is gonna let us know who he wants later in the story. To everyone just PM us who you'd like and we'll think about it.  
M: And also by the way… REVIEW!


	6. Cruise Ship Madness Part 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Pokemon or 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT or whatever else that was mentioned that we don't own.  
A: Here's our newest chapter! Who's excited? *Cricket chirping*  
M: Didn't we get rid of that cricket like a few chapters ago? Anyways in this chapter we are introducing a new oc and give a pretty obvious hint on who's coming in on the next chapter!  
A: If you keep reading you'll find out who they are!  
M: Now back to the story.

Last time on _**Crystal **__**Guardians**_:

"_No, __my __name __is __Alex __Verde," __I __said __trying __my __best t__o __keep __my __anger __down. __Alex's __eyes __suddenly __went __wide. __He __finally __got __my __name.__  
__"THE __Alex __Verde? __Well __why __didn't __you __say __so?"__Alex __screamed. __Now __I'm __starting __to __regret __telling __him __my __name._

_I pressed the button for the elevator which came down in a couple minutes later. As the doors opened, I came face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again. His beautiful, sapphire blue eyes met my ruby red ones. He smiled his handsome smile and his golden hair glowed. All this time all I could do was whisper two words, "Brandon Snell."_

* * *

_**Sky's P.O.V. 10:15 a.m.**_

I finally finished changing into a green shirt with a picture of a Sceptile using its Leaf Blade and a green jacket with a white pokeball on the back. I also wore forest green skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. I swear I will get my revenge on Alex!

"Now where did Alex say he was going?" I asked aloud to myself. I started to pace around for about ten minutes till I realized there was someone else in the room. I turned to face the person to find out there were two people… persons? Oh whatever.

"'Bout time you stopped pacing. You were making me dizzy," Alex said. I glared at him for a while then I turned my head to face then new guy.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"I'm Alex, Alex Winters." He responded. I stared at him long and hard.

"Your name is Alex?" I asked while he nodded, "Boy this is gonna be hard… How about I call Verde 'Alex 1' and I'll call Winters 'Alex 2'. So what do you Alex's want to do?"

"Well Erin texted that she and Musa are going to lunch. How does that sound?" Alex 1 asked.

"Sounds good to me," Alex 2 said.

"And after that we're headed towards the pool." Alex 1 continued. Alex 2 smile suddenly dropped and then he stated, "I just remembered that I have something to do… so I'll see you guys later."

Alex 1 and I looked at him weirdly as he left the room. _'I __guess __he __wasn't __hungry,' _I thought to myself.

_**Musa's P.O.V. 10:25 a.m.**_

I stood there like idiot in front of my ex-boyfriend. I was getting lost in his eyes and the only reason I snapped back into reality was because of Erin.

"Hi, I'm Erin. I'm one of Musa's friends and so are you apparently." Erin said, "Sorry but Musa is being an idiot right now and I didn't quite get your name when Musa said it. What is it?" I snapped back into reality and decided to let Brandon answer for himself.

"Brandon Snell at your service," He responded and he grabbed Erin's hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes remembering that's exactly what he did to me when he first met me. I remember responding with a blush much like the Erin's right now. If things go exactly like they did to me then Erin should be inviting him to lunch in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"H-hey we're about to have lunch, would you like to join us?" Erin asked, not surprising.

"I would love to." Brandon responded. We walked through the ship's glass atrium into the pool area. We walked in such a way that Brandon and I were on either side of Erin. Luckily, Brandon was closest to the pool while I was on the edge of the ship so thinking quickly I 'accidentally' bumped into Erin then she bumped into Brandon which caused him to fall into the pool.

"Musa, why did you do that?" Erin yelled at me while I was biting my lower lip to stop from laughing. Erin turned to face a gasping Brandon bobbing in the pool. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Brandon! I swear it was an accident-" Erin tried to explain (glaring at me when she said accident), "I think you should change and we'll meet you at the buffet."

He nodded still trying to get out of the pool. Then a brown-haired blue-eyed boy in a lifeguard suit swam over to him with a Sealeo.

"Here let us help you," He said, "Sealeo help him up." Sealeo then went underwater and went under Brandon to pick him up. The Sealeo push him on land and Brandon started to walk away, his clothes clinging to him, only stopping once to cough up water.

"Thank you!" Erin yelled and waved good bye to the lifeguard and his pokémon and turned around to give me a 'Why-in-the-world?' look.

"I couldn't let what happened to me happen to you." I tried to explain.

"What?" She asked.

"He tried charming you by kissing your hand. You blushed and stuttered so that meant he succeeded. He would then follow up with flirting and eventually you'll flirt back. In a couple days or weeks you'll start dating and he'll make you'll feel like the only girl in the world! THEN after a couple months HE'LL CHEAT ON YOU! **YOU'LL ****FEEL ****STUPID ****AND ****ALONE ****AND ****HOPELESS!**" I said getting angrier as memories started flooding back.

These were memories I tried so hard to forget but failed apparently. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and another hand wiping away tears that I hadn't realized escaped my closed eye lids. I looked up at Erin comforting me and it looked awfully familiar to when I told her about Sky. I then explained, "I didn't want the same thing happening to you. You're my best friend Erin."

"It's okay Musa. None of that is going to happen now that you've warned me." She said in a comforting way that only a best friend could have. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. After a couple seconds we released and I suggested we try some of the rumored ice cream in the buffet. We walked away from the pool with rejuvenated smiles.

_**Alex's P.O.V.10:33 a.m.**_

Sky and I walked into the buffet and immediately looked for the girls. After a couple minutes Sky found them eating ice cream in a window booth looking outwards towards the ocean. We walked over to them, Sky sitting next to Musa and me sitting next to Erin. They turned around from their view and smiled at us.

"'Bout time you guys got here. What took you so long?" Musa asked. Sky glared at me while I was trying to cover my laughing with a cough.

"Alex played a prank that he will be severely punished for." Sky explained while smirking evilly. It seemed more likely that he was probably planning my death rather than a horrible prank. Giggles could be heard from both girls.

"So what's today's special?" I asked feeling starved.

"I think it's some sort of gumbo," Erin responded, "but it might just be another type of exotic soup."

"You guys just got ice cream?" Sky asked surprised.

"No, I had a cashew chicken salad and Erin had a fruit salad." Musa replied while waving someone over. Skyler and I turned to see a girl. My eyes widened when I realized it was the girl I met in the elevator… well not _exactly_ met but more like _saw_. Either way I was quite surprised. She walked over to us and she looked just as surprised as I was.

"Arai over here!" Musa yelled as if it wasn't obvious enough that she was waving her arms like a maniac.

"Hey guys and you," Arai, apparently, said pointing at me, "You're that guy in the elevator. Hi I'm Arai Cade. We didn't greet properly last time we saw each other." She shook my hand as well as Sky's.

"I'm Alex Verde and this guy right here is Skyler Starling." I stated pointing at Sky, "Well Sky and I are going to get our lunch. We'll be back soon." Then we left to see what the buffet had. I had found the special Erin talked about and apparently it was gumbo. They're many different kinds like chicken gumbo, shrimp gumbo, and some other one that I can't pronounce. I chose to get the chicken gumbo then I looked around to find Sky. I spotted him barely balancing 3 food filled plates. '_He's __going __to __drop __them.' _I thought to myself while shaking my head.

As if on cue his plate filled with pizza fell and he groaned at his lost. He then forgot about the pizza when he saw the dessert section. I grabbed onto the collar of his green jacket while tsking.

"You know Musa will yell at you if you get dessert before you finish eating _real _food." I said shaking my head.

"B-b-but its ICE CREAM!" Sky tried to argue. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do _**you**_ want to face an angry Musa?" He glared at me knowing he had lost this round while retorting, "Do _**you **_realize I'm now going to get twice as much revenge on you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Though I doubt you can come up with anything horrible enough." I stated while smirking.

"Unless I get help from Musa." He said all-too-knowingly. I could feel the blood drain from my face. I'm mean, Musa can really pull a nasty prank if she wanted to but she usually doesn't get _THAT _mad at someone. Although knowing Sky, he can probably sweet talk her into killing half the world's population!

"Y-you w-w-wouldn't!" I stuttered. He then smirked.

"Oh you know I would." He replied and then walked off to the table. Karma was _**really **_getting me back and FAST! Oh someone help me. I walked over to the table hoping that the revenge wouldn't be painful.

_**Arai's P.O.V. 10:40 a.m.**_

When the boys left we started talking about random things like "What region did you come from?" and "Are you a coordinator or a trainer?" just to get to know each other. Apparently Musa is from Sinnoh, Erin and Elevator Boy are from Kanto, and Sky is from Hoenn. Another interesting fact about Musa and Sky is that their dads are members of PokéRockers! They're like my top 5 bands ever! Suddenly Musa's smile turned into a devastating frown.

"I completely forgot you invited him!" She said angrily to Erin. She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Sorry.' I turned around to see a familiar blond, blue-eyed guy.

"You guys wouldn't be talking about Brandon would you?" I asked. They looked at me with shocked expressions.

"You know **Brandon ****Snell!**" They yelled/asked in unison.

"Yeah, he's in the room right across from me," I said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Although when I left my room to get here I saw him dripping with water and smelling like chlorine. He wouldn't tell me what happened but now thinking about it you probably had something to do with it." I raised my eyebrow to ask 'Why?'

"He's my ex-boyfriend and Erin here didn't know that until _after _she invited him to join us for lunch," Musa explained while staring at Brandon still looking for us, " So then I 'accidentally' bumped Erin which in turn bumped Brandon."

"Ooh…" I said as I understood. I turned to see that Brandon had found us and was now walking towards us. Right now he was wearing a blue polo and some regular blue jeans. When he reached us we greeted him and vice versa.

"I didn't know you guys were friends." Brandon stated surprised taking a seat next to Erin. (**A/N:** If you're confused, Musa is on the right side window seat while Erin is left window seat. Arai is next to Musa and now Brandon is next to Erin. Three people can fit on both sides.)

"Yeah well we just met today." I responded. Then the boys arrived and Sky immediately glared at him.

"Brandon," Sky stated in a monotone voice.

"Skyler," Brandon said in the exact same way. The tension was thick when the boys got seated, Sky next to me and Alex next to Brandon.

"So I hear my dad's band is going to play on the Fiesta Deck! (**A/N:** AKA the 11th floor.) Do you guys want to go?" Musa said to try to break the tension.

"Musa that's a great idea! We should all go to have some fun. I mean come on, who has heard of a cruise without fun!" I agreed. One by one the others started agreeing as well. So when the two boys finished eating we went outside and climb the stairs to the 11th floor. Before even getting to the top I could hear music so I knew they already started.

"_Hey __I've __been __watching __you,__  
__Every __little __thing __you __do.__  
__Every __time __I __see __you __pass__  
__In __my __homeroom __class,__  
__Makes __my __heart __beat __fast.__  
__I've __tried __to __page __you __twice,__  
__But __I __see __you __roll __your __eyes.__  
__Wish __I __could __make __you __real,__  
__But __your __lips __are __sealed.__  
__That __ain't __no __big __deal._

_Cause __I __know __you __really __want __me. __(Yeah)__  
__I __hear __your __friends __talk __about __me. __(Yeah)__  
__So __why __you __trying __to __do __without __me. __(Yeah)__  
__When __you __got __me,__  
__Where __you __want __me._

_Hey __Juliet!"_

"Oh so they're playing that song. My dad wrote that song for my mom in high school!" Musa explained when we reached the top. Lots of people were dancing to the song and everyone was in a happy mood. Four lifeguards, two boys and two girls, were in I guess what you would call their 'uniforms' and were on the stage doing a dance routine.

"_I __think __you're __fine.__  
__You __really __blow __my __mind.__  
__Maybe __someday __you __and __me __can __run __away.__  
__I __just __want __you __to __know,__  
__I __wanna __be __your __Romeo.__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__H-h-h-hey __Juliet_

_Girl __you __got __me __on __my __knees,__  
__Beggin' __please, __baby __please.__  
__Got __my __best __DJ __on __the __radio __waves __sayin',__  
__"Hey __Juliet, __what __are __you __doin' __to __me?"__  
__Too __far __to __turn __around, __(turn __around)__  
__So __I'm __gonna __stand __my __ground. __(Stand __my __ground)__  
__Gimme __just __a __little __bit __of __hope,__  
__A __smile __or __a __glance,__  
__Give __me __one __more __chance._

_Cause I know you really want me. (Yeah)  
I hear your friends talk about me. (Yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me. (Yeah)  
When you got me,  
Where you want me."_

Soon Musa, Sky, Erin, and Alex were dancing to the music. I laughed along with the others as Sky fell down when he tried to do some sort of special move. Soon Brandon and I joined in with the dancing as well.

"_Hey __Juliet.__  
__I __think __you're __fine,__  
__You __really __blow __my __mind.__  
__Maybe __(maybe) __someday __(someday),__  
__You __and __me __can __run __away.__  
__I __just __want __you __to __know,__  
__I __wanna __be __your __Romeo.__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__Hey __hey __Juliet__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__H-h-h-hey __Juliet_

_I __know __you __really __want __me.__  
__I __hear __your __friends __talk __about __me.__  
__So __why __you __tryin' __to __do __without __me.__  
__When __you __got __me,__  
__Where __you __want __me._

_If __you __want __us __to __stay __forever,__  
__For __us __to __hang __together,__  
__So__  
__Hear__  
__Me__  
__When __I__  
__Say__  
__Hey (hey __hey) __Juliet__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__Hey __Juliet_

_I __think __(I __think) __you're __fine __(you're __fine),__  
__You __really __blow __my __mind __(blow __my __mind).__  
__Maybe __(maybe) __someday __(someday),__  
__You __and __me __can __run __away __(run__away).__  
__I __just __want __you __to __know,__  
__I __wanna __be __your __Romeo.__  
__Hey __Juliet__  
__Hey __hey __Juliet_

_Hey __Juliet__  
__I __think __you're __fine,__  
__You __really __blow __my __mind __(blow __my __mind).__  
__Maybe __(maybe) __someday __(someday),__  
__You __and __me __can __run __away __(run __away).__  
__I __just __want __you __to __know __(want __you __to __know),__  
__I __wanna __be __your __Romeo.__  
__Hey __Juliet"_

Once the song ended we were all tried and sat at a nearby table. A boy lifeguard with brown hair came up to our table and pointed at Musa, Erin, and Brandon.

"You three were at the pool earlier right?" He asked and they nodded, "My name is Kurogasa. Kurogasa Kururugi to be exact."

"Well it's nice to meet you Kuro. Can we call you that?" Erin asked.

"Sure a lot of people call me that." He replied.

"Well then, My name is Erin and these are my friends Musa, Alex, Sky, Arai, and Brandon. Do you want to have dinner with us later today?" Erin asked. _'Huh__… __she __invited __me __when __we __just __barely __met __as __well! __I'm __sensing __a __pattern __here__…__' _I thought to myself.

"Sure I would love to come. Can I bring a friend though? Her name is Marilin." Kuro asked.

"The more the merrier," Musa said in an annoyed voice. It seemed that both Kuro and Erin either ignored Musa's tone or just didn't notice it.

"Thanks!" He responded and then left. When he was out of earshot Musa turned to Erin and asked her irritably, "Are you just going to invite every person you meet on this cruise to lunch or dinner?"

* * *

Aaron: That's all we really have for today...  
Musa: but before we forget…

Mailbag:

Mayrasaur— A: Brandon, in real life, actually has a similar hairstyle to him so haha to him!  
Fenikkusumaru— M: Yeah! Your OC was in this chapter… kinda. But in the next chapter he'll be in it more!  
sierrap123— A: And we might be older too! And thanks!  
Apples Who Dance With Oranges—M: To be honest we took it from a TV show that we used to watch when we were little.  
SoujaGurl— A: What description are you talking about? But we are glad that you commented anyways!

M: And _now _that's all for this chapter! Don't forget to review and to do our poll on our profile! ^_^  
A: Yup! What she said! And see you guys next chapter!


	7. Authors' Note Please read!

_**Authors' Note!**_

Musa: Okay... so apparently some people couldn't review for our newly updated chapter because Aaron accidentally erased our previous 'Authors' Note'.

Aaron: Hey! Don't go pointing any fingers! Anyways... if you couldn't review for our new chapter before then review your responses for that chapter here.

M: Yeah, and if you don't remember the chapter then obviously go reread and review.

A: BTW the next chapter will be coming out soon!... hopefully.

Peace out!


End file.
